The life of Valkyrie
by Iscreamer1
Summary: Just some drabble of my own little OC for Star Wars. Up for adoption.


A wise Jedi once said that Fear is a path to the dark side. "Fear leads to Anger. Anger leads to Hate. Hate leads to Suffering." Fear, anger, hate and suffering, the four eternal emotions that one cannot have. All my life I played on both sides of our beloved galaxy in different battle and I've never strayed to being on the right side... until now.

In case you should know, my name is Valkyrie 1, I am a humanoid (nothing like a cyborg) with a young man's face and synthetic flesh, human emotions and blue body armor as a dead giveaway to my model. (Images: movies/cyberworld/GalleryMF40. and n_iv/600/1019483)

_80 BBY to 32 BBY_

Being a prototype model built on Christophsis for 500 hundred other humanoids programmed to protect and serve in other sectors seemed to be like a tough idea for me, but mostly it's just fatal. I pretty much had something on my mind that none of my "brothers" or "sisters" had: To learn the ways of the Force. But since I'm an artificial being, all I can do is combat skills. All right, I guess you can wonder how I ended up in the custody of the Jedi Order.

Well, it all started with the arrival of the young Jedi Master Dooku and his apprentice Qui-Gon Jinn. I was try out as a shoe-in for some irreplaceable lightsaber and combat training droids seeing who my competitors were: a few Younglings and some Padawans.

After a few wins and some slight repairs, I eventually got my own office in the Room of a Thousand Fountains as a psychiatrist for the Temple's non Force-sensitive.

"There is a reason why Jedi are trained since birth; it gives an interesting and compelling journey. Anybody who is too old to be trained is likely to easily succumb to the dark side of the Force."

"Chancellor Valorum! Did you know that I followed your career from its height in the Senate?"

"I'm sure it won't remind you of how far you have fallen."

And later on with Qui Gon, during the Invasion of Naboo:

"I will take Anakin as my apprentice."

And that's where I said. "Qui Gon, I don't mean sound rude, but don't you already have an apprentice, because it would be difficult to train two of them."

"Right for once, Valkyrie is."

"The code forbids it."

After joining the new recruit in the siege to take back Naboo, I was soon disappointed with the causalities before I quietly followed Obi Wan and Qui Gon battling a mysterious Sith assassin into the generator complex. I looked and watched Obi Wan carrying his master in his hands.

"He is the chosen one…he will bring balance…train him."

_32 BBY to 22 BBY_

Armed with a blue lightsaber, my blaster and Qui Gon's dying wish to have his former apprentice train the young Anakin Skywalker, I decided to learn a little more about him before the new chancellor Palpatine could get the news.

"So, Shmi…may I call you Mrs. Skywalker. How is it that your son came to be?"

"I don't really know what happened, he was…unexpected."

I told Anakin the news.

"So Anakin, I hear you dreamed about this kind of life?"

"One where I came back to free all the slaves?"

And by the time he was 16:

"All this time," I said to him. "And you still haven't come back for her?"

"I wish."

Just when it looked like Anakin would never get the chance to free his mother, or at least see her again, fate in the form of Senator Padme Amidala from Naboo made her presence known.

"Ani? My goodness, you've grown."

"So have you."

In the midst of the instructed escort mission, he took her to Tatooine, where his story was being dragged back to his mother, injured and beaten by an entire tribe of Sandpeople. The moment she died was the title that popped into his head: "The Diary of the Most Powerful Jedi Ever". All he had to do was to get close to his subject: killing the entire tribe of Tusken Raiders.

I, on the other hand was with Obi Wan investigating the mysterious planet of Kamino. Later on, we followed the bounty hunter Jango Fett to Geonosis, where its droid factories were the real deal, there were even battle droids left there from the battle of Naboo. The boss of the ongoing Sepratists rebellion was none other than Count Dooku, thinking we were all corrupt and degenerate, and it wasn't long before Obi Wan and I were captured by a squad of droidekas.

"You must join me Obi Wan, and together we can destroy the Sith."

Obi Wan flatly refused, so I had to do something to make the Dooku think I was tough like him instead of scared like me.

"You won't but I will. I mean, who knows? What if he is telling the truth?"

_22 BBY to 19 BBY during the Clone Wars_

I was soon reprogrammed and in alliance with the Confederacy of Independent Systems (much of my time spent in assisting the Kaleesh General Grevious and Dooku's apprentice Asajj Ventress) but it would not be too long before Anakin would do the same, only this time with Chancellor Palpatine, who turned out to be a Sith Lord.

"He must stand trial."

"He has control of both the Senate and the courts. He is too dangerous to be kept alive."

"I NEED HIM!"

What was he gonna do? Just let him die? I don't think so, so he sent Master Windu flying out the window.

"What have I done?!"

In the words of Anakin Skywalker, now Darth Vader, it was all too easy. He could have told Obi Wan that he and Padme had eloped, and then fools would have made him the laughing stock of the Jedi Order. The path was now clear for him to go deep, deep, deep into the dark side of the Force.


End file.
